Scotch's Sniper Rifle
Although an inanimate object, Scotch would be nothing without his trusty sniper rifle, which was given to him by a ghoul, Scotty, he helped out when he was a mere child. Scotch would often help out the inhabitants of a local ghoul settlement, often being rewarded with caps or food. The rifle was one such reward, as was the half-of-a-pair of binoculars that he'd strapped to the top to create the powerful weapon he uses to this day. One day, he helped these ghouls to reach a boat which had plans to sail away from the United Wasteland, but was forced to stay behind. He took his revenge on their leader, bullet-to-the-head style, which, although unproven, he suspects led to the ship they used being beached a short while after. Their betrayal is what sparked Scotch's hatred towards ghouls. He swore a silent vow, that day, to wound, maim and murder every ghoul he could, using the rifle they'd given him, as a sort of vengeance for their betrayal. To this day, he has killed 217 ghouls, of which, 196 were feral. Scotch's Attempts At Weapon Modification Other than his addition of a scope to his rifle, Scotch has attempted a number of other modifications, the details for some of which, can be found below: The Scotch-Holder Being an alcoholic, Scotch was always sought to improve his drinking experience. One such method was to weld some-form of scotch bottle holder to his rifle, so that he could use it not only as a weapon of ghoul destruction, but also as a drinking vessel. He abandoned this idea shortly after discovering that he didn't have the equipment to perform the job, nor did he know where he could locate it. He did, however, succeed in turning the rifle stock into a liquid vessel by hollowing it out, fitting a stop to the hole he'd made and filling it with his liquid of choice, scotch. Unfortunately, having been drunk through most of the creation progress, Scotch appears to have forgotten this stash of alcohol and has not drunk any of it. Some claim that, although he was most certainly drunk during it's creation, that he is enhanced by alcohol, and so, is saving his secret stash for a rainy day. The Scuttler Another attempted modification which failed was, as he called it, "The Scuttler", which was essentially a grappling hook attached to the weapon which could be unwound and used as require, with the rifle itself serving as a sort of trapeze. He did once manage to fix the hook to the rifle, but the wire snapped as he attempted to swing across "Thousand Mile Walk Gorge", or, as it used to be known, "Cheddar Gorge". The Strap For a while, Scotch had plans to fit a strap to his rifle, so that he could attach it to his back via a belt-like system. It worked for a while, until he attempted to go caving in what was Scotland. He nearly got trapped in a small cave by the rifle, due to reasons that not even he could explain. He removed the strap and returned to carrying it in his hands all the time, both for ease, and so that if he ever enters a cave again, he can be ready. Category:Inanimate Objects